spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Move To South Africa 2003-04 Tour
The Move To South Africa 2003-04 Tour was a tour that was started by The Infection back in July 3rd, 2003 when the band announced several days ago on June 25th, 2003 that the band was going to move to South Africa to continue making new material. The tour ran from July 3rd, 2003 - August 19th, 2004. The tour was runned by SpongeBob SquarePants, Sandy Cheeks, Patrick Star (re-joined in June 21st, 2002) and Yolandi Visser. Personnel *''SpongeBob SquarePants - lead guitar, lead vocals'' *''Sandy Cheeks - bass guitar, backing vocals'' *''Yolandi Visser - rhythm guitar, backing vocals'' *''Patrick Star'''' - drums, percussion'' ''Setlist'' #Links 2-3-4 (Rammstein cover) #I've Messed You Up #Infected Stuff #Bad Manners #I Don't Give A Damn #Master Plan #Connected #We Need An Replacement #Off The Charts and Off The Cliff #Way Too High #The Traffic Jam #I Have Lips #Beetles #Insert The CD #Lost City #Transgressions #Message To All The Realms #Fuck This Shit #Welcome To Rock Bottom #Victory Is Ours #The Man Who Stole A Krabby Patty #Throwing Rocks In The Sea #Squidward's Revenge #The Final Stand #Heaven At Last #Inside Out #An Old Tune #Rent #Defying Gravity #Fame #Chucky v.s. The Giant Tortoise #Three In The Morning #Magic Tricks Shows: Leg 1 - North America * July 3rd, 2003 - NRG Arena, Houston, Texas * July 4th, 2003 - Dodge Theatre, Phoenix, Arizona * July 5th, 2003 - PNC Bank Arts Center, Holmdel, New Jersey * July 8th, 2003 - St. Pete Times Forum, Tampa Bay, Florida * July 9th, 2003 - Smirnoff Music Centre, Dallas, Texas * July 10th, 2003 - Verizon Wireless Music Center, Noblesville, Indiana * July 12th, 2003 - Alltel Pavilion at Walnut Creek, Raleigh, North Carolina * July 13th, 2003 - Sound Advice Amphitheatre, West Palm Beach, Florida * July 14th, 2003 - Arizona Veterans Memorial Coliseum, Phoenix, Arizona * July 15th, 2003 - UNO Arena, New Orleans, Louisana * July 16th, 2003 - Nassau Veterans Memorial Coliseum, Uniondale, New York * July 17th, 2003 - The Palace of Auburn Hills, Detroit, Michigan * July 18th, 2003 - Patriot Center, Fairfax, Virginia * July 19th, 2003 - Compaq Center, Houston, Texas * July 20th, 2003 - Thomas & Mack Center, Las Vegas, Nevada * July 21st, 2003 - Meadowlands Sports Complex, East Rutherford, New Jersey * July 22nd, 2003 - CSU Arena, Cleveland, Ohio * July 23rd, 2003 - Pittsburgh Arena, Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania * July 24th, 2003 - Alliant Energy Center, Madison, Wisconsin * July 25th, 2003 - The Centrum, Worcester, Massachusetts * July 26th, 2003 - New Haven Coliseum, New Haven, Connecticut * July 27th, 2003 - Fort Wayne Coliseum, Fort Wayne, Indiana * July 28th, 2003 - Target Center, Minneapolis, Minnesota * July 29th, 2003 - The Metro, Chicago, Illinois * August 8th, 2003 - Van Andel Arena, Grand Rapids, Michigan * August 9th, 2003 - Allstate Arena, Rosemont, Illinois * August 10th, 2003 - ARCO Arena, Sacramento, California * August 11th, 2003 - Reunion Arena, Dallas, Texas * August 15th, 2003 - Office Depot Center, Fort Landerdale, Florida * August 16th, 2003 - Hammerstein Ballroom, New York, New York * August 17th, 2003 - Kansas Coliseum, Valley Center, Kansas * August 18th, 2003 - HP Pavilion, San Jose, California * August 24th, 2003 - Cobo Arena, Detroit, Michigan * August 25th, 2003 - Mellon Arena, Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Leg 2 - South Africa * September 25th, 2003 - Bassline, Johannesburg, South Africa * September 26th, 2003 - Bassline, Johannesburg, South Africa * September 27th, 2003 - Bassline, Johannesburg, South Africa * September 28th, 2003 - Bassline, Johannesburg, South Africa * September 29th, 2003 - Bassline, Johannesburg, South Africa * September 30th, 2003 - Bassline, Johannesburg, South Africa Leg 3 - Germany * October 4th, 2003 - Markthalle Hamburg, Hamburg, Germany * October 5th, 2003 - Frankenhalle, Nuremburg, Germany * October 7th, 2003 - Alsterdorfer Sporthalle, Hamburg, Germany * October 10th, 2003 - Palladium, Cologne, Germany * October 11th, 2003 - Wuhlheide, Berlin, Germany * October 16th, 2003 - Grosse Freiheit 36, Hamburg, Germany * October 17th, 2003 - E-Werk, Cologne, Germany * October 20th, 2003 - Westfalenhalle, Dortmund, Germany * October 21st, 2003 - Sporthalle, Boblingen, Germany * October 22nd, 2003 - Sporthalle, Hamburg, Germany * October 27th, 2003 - Zenith, Munich, Germany Leg 4 - Sweden * November 9th, 2003 - Berwaldhallen, Stockholm, Sweden * November 10th, 2003 - Sodra Teatern, Stockholm, Sweden * November 11th, 2003 - Nalen, Stockholm, Sweden * November 12th, 2003 - Klubben, Stockholm, Sweden * November 13th, 2003 - Stockholm Concert Hall, Stockholm, Sweden * November 14th, 2003 - Babel, Malmo, Sweden * November 19th, 2003 - Musikens Hus, Goteburg, Sweden Leg 5 - South America * December 14th, 2003 - Pepsi Center, Mexico City, Mexico * December 15th, 2003 - La Respuesta, San Juan, Puerto Rico * December 18th, 2003 - Miécimo da Silva Sports Complex, Rio de Janeiro, Brazil * December 19th, 2003 - Ginásio do Ibirapuera, Sao Paulo, Brazil Leg 6 - Return to North America * December 31st, 2003 - Shoreline Amphitheatre, Mountain View, California * January 4th, 2004 - Tabernacle, Atlanta, Georgia * January 5th, 2004 - Hollywood Bowl, Los Angeles, California * January 6th, 2004 - Warner Theatre, Washington D.C. * January 7th, 2004 - Coors Amphitheatre, Chula Vista, California * January 8th, 2004 - The Showbox, Seattle, Washington * January 9th, 2004 - The Tralf Music Hall, Buffalo, New York * January 10th, 2004 - El Rey Theatre, Los Angeles, California * January 11th, 2004 - Tractor Tavern, Seattle, Washington * January 12th, 2004 - Crescent Ballroom, Phoenix, Arizona * January 13th, 2004 - Royal Room, Seattle, Washington * January 14th, 2004 - The Parish, Austin, Texas * January 15th, 2004 - Revolution Live, Fort Lauderdale, Florida * January 16th, 2004 - Bluebird Theater, Denver, Colorado * January 17th, 2004 - The Masquerade, Atlanta, Georgia * January 18th, 2004 - USANA Amphitheatre, Salt Lake City, Utah * January 19th, 2004 - Segerstrom Center for the Arts, Costa Mesa, California * January 22nd, 2004 - United Center, Chicago, Illinois * January 23rd, 2004 - Starlight Theatre, Kansas City, Missouri * January 24th, 2004 - Alpine Valley Music Theatre, East Troy, Wisconsin * January 25th, 2004 - The Rapids Theatre, Niagara Falls, New York * January 26th, 2004 - Arrowhead Pond, Anaheim, California * January 29th, 2004 - The Capitol Theatre, Port Chester, New York * February 2nd, 2004 - Staples Center, Los Angeles, California * February 3rd, 2004 - TD Garden, Boston, Massachusetts * February 4th, 2004 - Firehouse Lounge, Austin, Texas * February 5th, 2004 - Ryman Auditorium, Nashville, Tennessee * February 6th, 2004 - The Forum, Inglewood, California * February 7th, 2004 - The Palace of Auburn Hills, Detroit, Michigan * February 8th, 2004 - The Metro, Chicago, Illinois * February 9th, 2004 - Terminal 5, New York, New York * February 17th, 2004 - Underground Arts, Philadelphia, Pennsylvania * February 18th, 2004 - Ford Center, Oklahoma City, Oklahoma * February 19th, 2004 - Viejas Arena, San Diego, California Leg 7 - Russia * March 4th, 2004 - Ekaterinburg Arena, Yekaterinburg, Russia * March 5th, 2004 - Petrovsky Stadium, St. Petersburg, Russia * March 8th, 2004 - Start Stadium, Saransk, Russia * March 9th, 2004 - Yubileyny Sports Palace, St. Petersburg, Russia * March 10th, 2004 - Ivan Yarygin Sports Palace, Krasnoyarsk, Russia * March 14th, 2004 - Baltika Stadium, Kaliningrad, Russia * March 15th, 2004 - Trade Union Sport Palace, Nizhny Novgorod, Russia * March 18th, 2004 - Volgograd Sports Palace of Trade Unions, Volgograd, Russia * March 19th, 2004 - Izmailovo Sports Palace, Moscow, Russia * March 22nd, 2004 - Olympic Stadium, Moscow, Russia * March 23rd, 2004 - Krylatskoye Rowing Canal, Moscow, Russia * March 27th, 2004 - Rubin Stadium, Moscow, Russia * March 28th, 2004 - Krylatskoye Sports Complex Velodrome, Moscow, Russia * March 30th, 2004 - CSKA Sports Complex, Moscow, Russia * April 3rd, 2004 - Luzhniki Stadium, Moscow, Russia * April 6th, 2004 - Stadium Live Club, Moscow, Russia Category:Bands Category:Other